


December Alligators

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Assault On Arkham, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Sewer King's eyes settled on a pet alligator as it approached him at a snail's pace. He scowled near it.





	December Alligators

I never created Batman TAS.

The Sewer King's eyes settled on a pet alligator as it approached him at a snail's pace. He scowled near it. ''I remember sending my children to pick lots of pockets hours ago. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' he said.

The alligator hissed as if it shared the Sewer King's anger.

''My children never returned. Perhaps someone found them? Took them in?'' The Sewer King shook with anger. ''I took them in! I fed them. I clothed them. I disciplined them. Taught them how to pick pockets.''

The Sewer King remembered recent December days. So close to the holidays. His early gifts? Perhaps lots and lots of pretties? Assuming his children returned. Their gifts? Not being attacked by his pet alligator.

One smile formed. ''Let's wander under the streets, my pet. Perhaps we'll cross paths with the children sooner or later. You're probably interested in a walk to begin with.'' The Sewer King started to laugh in a rare gentle tone as the alligator's tail wagged. He viewed a chain on the floor. After the Sewer King lifted the chain, he attached it to the alligator's collar.

The Sewer King walked the alligator and found himself in a tunnel. His eyes widened the minute he heard footsteps nearby. Intruders? Perhaps other pretty pet alligators. The Sewer King's scowl came back when a boy appeared. He recognized the boy's green hood and matching cloak.

The Sewer King watched while the boy's eyes widened. He wasn't certain if he was the one the boy dreaded. Perhaps the alligator instead. When the alligator hissed and lunged. The Sewer King wondered if the alligator sensed his anger earlier. Perhaps his pet wished to avenge him. Anything was possible.

''Why aren't your friends with you?''

The boy trembled and stepped back.

''You wandered? You returned from the streets?''

The boy nodded twice.

''Did you return with any pretties for your king?''

Zero replies.

The Sewer King smirked. ''My pet is hungry. Yes. Yes. Yes. She is. She is.''

The boy fled as soon as the chain was released and the alligator pursued him. He never had a chance to reveal the rare toy alligator he managed to steal for the Sewer King.

THE END


End file.
